


Untitled PWP

by silentdescant



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Backstage, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poooorn! this was going to be something else, but I didn't have the heart to follow through. no, actually, I <i>did</i> follow through, but I don't have the heart to post that and inflict it on you. so instead, you get random, pointless frank/gerard porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled PWP

The night Gerard kisses him on stage, the nagging want in Frank’s heart overpowers everything else. One glance at Gerard’s eyes, intensely focused only on Frank, tells him Gerard feels the same. As soon as they are alone, Frank presses Gerard back against a nearby wall and kisses him like he really means it. Gerard makes a deep sound in his throat and Frank ducks his head down to nip at the skin there, feeling the vibrations of it. He gnaws on the side of Gerard’s neck, hard enough to bruise, and Gerard claws at his lower back, holding him ever closer.

They’re moving against each other in a frenzy, and once Frank gets Gerard’s belt undone, Gerard slides both hands between them, tangling with Frank’s, and they both shove their pants down to their thighs. Gerard curls his hand loosely around Frank’s dick, not even stroking, just touching, and Frank throws his head back with a wanton cry. Gerard leans after him and captures his lips in a fierce kiss.

Frank grabs Gerard’s hip with one hand and his cock with the other; he follows the movement when Gerard thrusts against him, and they turn, both their shoulders bashing into the wall. Frank digs his nails into Gerard’s pale, exposed skin, holding him tight, and it only takes Gerard stroking him a few more times for Frank to come, his back arching and his hips pressed close against Gerard, trapping their hands.

He lets loose a wordless shout and tightens his fist around Gerard’s dick. Gerard responds by squirming free and lacing his fingers through Frank’s hair, tugging it sharply and yanking Frank in for another bruising kiss. Frank leans into Gerard’s touch and puts all of his concentration towards getting Gerard off. He finally breaks their kiss and bats Gerard’s hands away from his head, mumbling, “Wait, just wait.”

Gerard lets him go and Frank drops at once to his knees, barely hesitating before taking Gerard’s cock into his mouth. Gerard’s hands wave wildly in the air; he claws at the wall for a few seconds, then at Frank’s shoulders, and then his fingers return to Frank’s hair, at the crown of his head. Frank looks up, raising his eyebrows pointedly, and Gerard’s eyes fall shut as he leans back against the wall, mouth open and panting loudly.

“Shit, Frankie, shit, you’re—I’m…” Gerard says, thighs shaking under Frank’s hands. Frank pulls off and mouths wetly at his hip using his hand to finish Gerard off. Gerard’s come sticks to his hand, his hair, the side of neck, but Frank doesn’t care. He drags his teeth along Gerard’s side to his stomach, dips his tongue quickly into his navel, and laughs when Gerard squirms away from him, muscles tightening.

Gerard nudges the side of Frank’s head, pushing him back so he has room to kneel down as well. His fingers slip down to the ends of Frank’s hair and he tugs it gently.

“You’re a mess,” he whispers.

Frank shrugs, grinning. “I don’t care. Want to go get messier?”


End file.
